Circe's Return
by Chaosmob
Summary: Circe wants revenge and uses Batman as her puppet of destruction. Warning strong language! BM/WW!


Can't take credit for all of this story. My Beta DaisyJane re-wrote the dialog and edited my simple minded story into something I think is actually pretty damn good. So I'm giving DaisyJane co-write credit. If you like this story check out DaisyJane's "Under the Milky Way" and "Immortal Sisters". (Both stories totally ROCK!!!)

Disclaimer I don't know any of these Characters or am profiting from them. So don't sue me ;P.

* * *

Bruce Wayne walked into his bedroom to get ready for a benefit aiding Gotham's homeless. As he was unbuttoning his shirt he froze, literally. He couldn't move a muscle, no matter how hard he tried. 'What the hell!' he thought as he caught sight of violet hair in the mirror. 'Circe!' his mind screamed since he was unable to move his lips or tongue.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy having you for a while my dear," she purred behind him.

In the reflection of the mirror in front of Bruce, he could see her move from the far corner of his room. She slowly sauntered over to Bruce, placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. She gave him an evilly amused smiled and her red eyes gleamed.

'What could she possibly want?' Bruce wondered as he was still unable to move or speak.

The smile on Circe's face widened, "Bruce or should I call you Batman? I'm here to make you forget her. She will never be able to appreciate you the way that I can."

Bruce tried with all his might to move but couldn't, the only thing he could do was blink. 'I hate magic!' Bruce thought as anger boiled in him.

"You are the key to bring down the Justice League and Hippolyta's little girl!" Circe's eyed Bruce and purred, "Ooh, your mind is so powerful. I can feel your valiant efforts to break the paralyzing spell. It is really charming, mortal, that you think you can overcome my magic." She caressed his cheek and added "But there is no way you will!"

She was right, he couldn't even move his pinky finger.

"Now be a good boy and listen to what your mistress wants you to do." she said as she moved close and whispered in his ear.

Bruce's eyes grew larger and larger the more Circe said to him.

* * *

**_Early the next morning on the Watchtower......._**

Green Lantern and Superman walked toward the founding members conference room.

Green Lantern kept pace with Superman while he asked, "What's up with Batman calling this emergency meeting. Is Cadmus at it again?"

"I have no idea John, but I guess we will find out soon enough." Superman shrugged in reply.

All six founding members were in their seats when Batman walked in.

"Good you're all here," Batman said as walked up to the table. He turned to all of them and said in a harsh voice, "I'm resigning from the Justice League effective immediately. I will still provide financial support, but I will no longer actively participate in the League. My decision is final so don't try to contact me or come to Gotham!" Every face in the room was flabbergasted.

Batman turned to leave the room, but Superman stopped him. "What is this all about Batman, we would like an explanation!" Superman bellowed out.

Batman stopped but didn't turn around "I don't need to give you one!" he hissed out.

Batman continued on his way out, Diana moved in front of Batman, put her hand on his shoulder and forced him to look at her. "Why are you quiting? You are a valued member of the team." Diana asked in her best Princess Royal tone.

Batman just stood there looking at Diana, "I don't need any of you. Do you think I'll be blue without you," he sneered. "Now move out of my way little princess and don't ever lay another hand on me or you'll wish you hadn't."

Diana jumped back as if he had slapped her. Batman continued his way.

Flash stopped beside Diana "What is his problem?"

Diana's eyes narrowed as she continued to watch as Batman slowly disappeared from view. When she could no longer see him she spoke, "He has never spoken to me like that." Diana lifted her chin in that regal way of hers and stalked away.

'Batman is a total prick!' Wally thought and followed Diana's retreat from the conference room.

* * *

Batman beamed back down to the Batcave where Circe was sitting in his is chair waiting for him. He obediently walked up to her.

"So, how did it good up there, precious?" Circe smirked, enjoying the turmoil she was causing in this mortal's life.

"It's done." Batman said flatly, conveying no emotions in his voice. Circe saw his hatred when she looked into his eyes, but she didn't care as long as he amused her. Circe stood up and beckoned with her finger for Batman to follow her. Batman moved like a robot and kept up with Circe until they were back inside the manor and in his bedroom.

Circe closed and locked his bedroom door. "Now it's time for you to strip for your mistress."

Batman slowly removed the batsuit and soon stood in front of Circe totally naked.

Circe licked her lips, "Hmm...I see that you work out, ain't I the lucky girl." Circe walked up to Bruce and started to caress him. Disgust and revulsion flashed in Bruce's eyes but he remained still while Circe played with his body.

"Lay on the bed my dear and lets see how you're going to please you mistress." Circe said in a husky voice. She snapped her fingers and she was wearing an emerald green merry widow with a matching thong and black stockings with black stiletto pumps. The top of the bustier barely covered her ample breasts and she ran her hand provocatively down her body. Bruce laid on the bed while Circe tried to excite him using every form of seduction she knew. For the next ten minutes Circe tried her best, but Bruce showed no reciprocal desire.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Circe exploded. "Don't you see that I am a goddess." Bruce just glared at her.

"Speak you pitiful mortal." Circe commanded.

Bruce smiled for the first time since Circe took command of his body, "I wouldn't have you if you were the last woman in the universe." he hissed at her.

Circe stood up from the bed mad as hell,"You're worse than Odysseus pining for his beloved Penelope." Suddenly her face lit up at that thought. "Oh why didn't I think of this before," she said smiling triumphantly at him. "If not for me then how about her." In a flash of light Circe transformed into Wonder Woman, but instead of her traditional outfit she wore a cropped red bustier under her breast plate, a star-spangled thong and thigh high red stiletto boots. Bruce's eyes bugged out at this fantasy version of Diana. His body immediately responded to the vision in front of him.

"Seems I excite you now, Bruce?" Circe purred in a perfect imitation of Diana's voice.

"No." Bruce said a little too nervously, he quickly looked away as Circe ran her hands down the sides of her breasts. Circe smiled in satisfaction. She sat on the bed and leaned over him, pressing her lips to his. She started into his eyes happy that her trick was working.

"You can't wait to get your hands on me now. You want this body so badly yet you resist her. Why Bruce?" Circe inquired.

"Because we are colleagues," Bruce sputtered out.

Circe was inches from Bruce face, "I'm mistress of illusions Bruce so don't try to lying to me, I see right through them. Your dark half is scared to let her into your heart, scared it will remove the darkness from your soul that you believe you need to be Batman." Circe smiled then kissed Bruce.

Mumbling threw the kiss, "Yo you ar are not her." Bruce spoke out.

Circe pulled back from the kiss "Oh I am now, my dark knight and after tonight you will be mine forever!" Bruce was about to argue that he would never be hers when his bedroom door was kicked down.

Wonder Woman stood in the entrance a bow and arrow in her hands. "Get your hands off Bruce, you evil witch!"

Circe turned to see a very pissed off Amazon staring at her but before she could even make a sarcastic comment about bad timing, Diana continued.

"The tips of these arrows were forged by Hephaestus and soaked in a potion made from moly. One shot and I will send you back to Tartarus where you belong." Diana said and added, "They were a gift from my mother. After our last encounter she thought I should have them."

"Hippolyta always has a way to ruin a girl's fun," Circe whined and disappeared in a flutter of movement.

Whatever spell Bruce was under lifted and Bruce grabbed a pillow to cover himself.

"I see you understood the message trying to convey to you, Princess." Bruce Wayne smirked trying to hide his discomfort at the awkward situation.

"I may not be the worlds greatest detective but even I can figure a clue as obvious as you wouldn't be blue without us." Diana replied with a smile while she pulled a small vial from a pouch attached to her belt. "Here drink this. It is a tincture of moly and it should release you from any residual effects of Circe's spell and it should protect you for at least a month if she is foolish enough to return."

"Thanks," he said as he drank down the bitter substance.

Diana eyes started to sparkle as she ran her eyes over his naked form. "So why did Circe look like a porn star version of me?" she asked in a coy tone.

"I have no idea." Bruce replied but quickly looked away from her penetrating stare. He looked back when she sat close to him on the bed.

"Is that what you want Bruce, me in a sexy outfit?" she whispered huskily as her eyes glowed with desire as she stared at his body. He swallowed hard at her predatory look but decided to put her off by acting the playboy.

"I would rather see you in nothing, Princess."

"I think I can accommodate you," she replied and to Bruce's shock Diana started to remove her armor and then slid her nude form into the bed with Bruce. Bruce felt all the blood rush from his head and he was dizzy at the sudden desire that coursed through his body. Bruce was grateful for the strategic placement of the pillow.

"So what now, Bruce." she whispered as she ran her hand down his chest. He groaned when her hand slid under the pillow.

"I'm not sure if that tincture is working; I think Circe's spell is still effecting you." she said softly as she licked her lips.

Bruce swallowed hard fighting the urge to flip her under him. He gave her a questioning look and Diana grinned mischievously as she continued to caress him. "I seem to be able to move of my own accord, Princess."

"Yes but something still seems to be stiff, Bruce." Diana joked and Bruce smiled finally giving in. He pulled her into a passionate kiss as he rolled her beneath him.

The End.


End file.
